


[Podfic] Pretty For You

by Serdd



Series: YouTube Disaster Gays [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, They're both ridiculous, YouTubers - Freeform, Yuuri cooks, makeup tutorial, victor still skates, youtubers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serdd/pseuds/Serdd
Summary: “I’ll be doing my boyfriend’s makeup!” Victor says, looking immensely pleased with himself as Yuuri hides his face in his hands. “Isn’t he cute? Yuuri, show the good viewers your cute face. So squish, much cheek.”[Second in the YouTubers AU series. Victor does Yuuri's makeup and is generally a mess. They're in love.][AUDIOFIC]
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: YouTube Disaster Gays [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717051
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	[Podfic] Pretty For You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pretty For You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221590) by [KatieEwok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieEwok/pseuds/KatieEwok). 



  
_cover art by[Serdd](ARTIST%20URL)_

**Listen**  
  
[](http://scriptgenerator.net/really-simple-embed-audio-player-script/)

**Title:** [Pretty For You](TEXT%20URL)

**Author:** [KatieEwok](AUTHOR%20URL)

**Narrator:** [Serdd's Audio Fanfictions](https://www.serddsaudiofanfics.com/)

**Length:** 00:13:35

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1H5JLMjPE44dSBkqrM3usAT25Yo0W1Alt/view?usp=sharing)  
_(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more of my audio fics, both complete & in progress on:
> 
> My Website: [ www.serddsaudiofanfics.com ](https://www.serddsaudiofanfics.com/)  
> And on My YouTube: [ Serdd's Audio Fanfictions YouTube Channel ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCBxfwCasVIpgQ75urk7GoKg?view_as=subscriber)  
> 
> 
> Subscribe to my podcast! Serdd's Audio Fanfiction Podcast can be found on all major podcasting services. :D


End file.
